


King George III Parody of Meant to Be Yours

by Starlord2004



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Heathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlord2004/pseuds/Starlord2004
Summary: America is winning the battle at Yorktown. King George sort of has a nervous and mental breakdown.





	

(King George):  
We're losing everything! Our troops need to become more coordinated! Great Britain must stay the mother country that she is, and should forever be!

(sung)   
Their opinions are entirely rash  
I'm this close to having someone's head  
But! But! But!  
I wouldn't want any more ideas to clash  
It's not my fault they refuse to be lead  
Those drunkards want to be free  
I never thought that it would cost me a fee  
They are all blind, they can't see behind  
My mask of excellency

My army's getting ripped apart  
It's making me want to cry—  
I'm so mad!  
I just wanted them to do their part and not allow a brand new flag to fly  
Just heard word, they had a "bomb"  
Double agents as irrelevant as phantoms  
This allowed their chance of victory to fully blossom

I can almost hear the cannon's roars!  
Men drop dead in the sun!  
Britain is losing? Someone tell me how!  
We must fight them till they all run! I can almost hear the cannon's roars!

As the musket balls are fired, all reason aside  
Pchw! Pchw! Pchw!  
All the years, I have stood by  
But now history will know exactly how they all died!

(King George sits down to write a short document for the educational purposes of future generations)  
(King George & Ensemble):  
We, the people of the "United States of America"  
Will die. Our blood soaked bodies are a grave warning  
To you. Our people refused to give the king thanks  
Through giving to his banks. Signed we, the people that should've stayed shy  
‘Goodbye.’

(King George):  
I'll watch their "country" be blown to bits  
They said they'd be back  
Psh, like that pretense fits!  
I can relax when the realization hits!

I can almost hear the cannon's roars!  
Men drop dead in the sun!  
Must of the British are dead to the bone!  
We must fight them till they all run!  
We were supposed to be fine!  
They apparently don't consider our deeds!  
And that's not the worst part!  
They just leave my soldiers to bleed!

"America, surrender—surrender in this war, please  
"America", surrender in this war  
"America", can we not fight anymore’  
Please, can we not fight anymore’  
"America", I'm aware you're scared,  
I am too. If we stop this, I'll let you be!  
"America", don’t send the scent of death through the air  
I still own tons of guillotines  
(spoken) One death! Two deaths! Fuck it!

Samuel Seabury frantically bursts through the doors of the royal chamber, looking quite tired timid (because maybe he was doing something scandalous with Charles Lee ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

(Samuel Seabury):  
(spoken) The continental army, your majesty! They-they won! Howe surrendered!  
(King George):  
This changes the entire tone’  
I thought they'd given their trust’  
Now they're all on their own

(King George, Samuel Seabury, &a Loyalists):  
That's it. They've ground us to dust!

**Author's Note:**

> I will be working on a lams parody of That Would be Enough. Again, I fully encourage you to suggest songs that you want parodies of in the comments below. Thanks!  
> P.S. I'm sorry about the failed face


End file.
